Shine on me
by Mrs.LaceUp
Summary: Mitchie has spent her whole life in the shadows of the past and now that she's gotten into Camp Rock, it's time for things to change. Follow Mitchie on her journey to letting go of the past & becoming her own person and see who she connects to along the way.


**DISCLAIMER: LET IT STAND FOR THE ENTIRE STORY:**** I DO**_**NOT**_**OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

**Characters:**

Mitchie, Jared, Sierra, Nate: 15

Mica, Michael, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy: 16

Tess, Lola, sanders, Barron: 17

Shane: 18

Jason: 20

**Summary****: **Mitchie has spent her whole life in the shadows of the past and now that she's gotten into Camp Rock, it's time for things to change. Follow Mitchie on her journey to letting go of the past & becoming her own person and see who she connects to along the way.

**A/N: **Okay so this is an official start to my postings, I swear. I will be continuing with "Music of my lost heart" as well, but this story just popped into my head a couple of days ago and I _had_ to start it. I've outline the entire thing so I now know what I do want and don't want to happen and how to get it there. Prezi is my best friend this summer . I learned that I have the tendency to write out stories and papers off the top of my head. It works with papers, but its best to outline my stories first. It's much easier to pick a specific path for a story and then edit as you write than it is to just write it out and edit. Okay I'm done with my ramble now. On with the story!

**Chapter 1:**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

_Yes! _I thought as I grabbed all of my things and made a bee line towards the door as the final bell for the year rang. _No more school for a whole 3 months! God only knows why everyone has to take finals on the last week of school._

I could hear the others kids running out of their class rooms like they were on fire as well as the beautiful sound of lockers closing with such a finality behind it that a smile spread across my face.

"Mitchie," I heard familiar voices call from down the hallway. I turned to see my best friends Sierra, Jared, and Michael running towards me in the stampede. _Oh my gosh, they have way too much energy! It's only 11:30! _I thought, chuckling to myself.

"Hey guys! Why is everybody awake this morning? It's not even noon yet and we just spent the whole morning testing. Something's wrong with you people, I swear," I said to them when they caught up and we all headed for the door.

"Nah, nothing's wrong with us," said Jared slinging his arm around my shoulders. "You're just cranky."

"Whatever," I said shrugging his arm off and continued walking towards the front doors to freedom.

"Jeez! Someone didn't get their nine hours of sleep!" muttered Michael.

"Don't make me climb up there," I threatened, turning to face him. Standing at a whopping 6'4'', weighing about 200 pounds of muscle, Michael was the lovable giant of the group. He loved and protected everyone he was close to. He was a quiet person who kept to himself for the most part, at least until he got to know you or until someone hurt somebody he cared for. That was when the "giant" came out of him.

"I didn't do anything," he said putting his hands up in the world renowned sign of surrender.

"You heard the short stack, don't make her climb up there," said Jared who was walking with Sierra. Jared has been my best friend since... as long as I can remember. We even dated once but decided we were better as friends than as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. He was the second lovable giant of the group, at least to me he was. Standing at 5'11", also weighing around 200 pounds, Jared was also the little/big brother of the group. Though Michael was the eldest of us all, by a year, Jared took it upon himself to be the over protective one of the group.

"I can climb you, too." I said glaring at him.

"No, thank you. I don't want that beef." He aid moving Sierra in front of him.

"Oh, what a _strong man_ you are, using your 5' 2" girlfriend as a shield," said Sierra. "Get off of me!" she pushed his hands off of her shoulders and walked out of the door.

"Ah babe, come on! You know it was a joke! What is shorty gonna do?"

"Keep making fun of the short, you're gonna wind up with cut breaks," she threatened.

"Oh! You'd think they'd save the domestic violence for when they managed to trick some poor sucker into dating them but since that'll never happen, they have to turn on each other," Said Megan, the self-appointed queen of the school who was, as always, followed by her pack of "loyal" minions.

I let out a sigh of frustration. _So much for getting away unscathed._

"Yeah, so sad to see even the freaks don't want each other," Followed Sara or as we like to refer to her, minion number one.

"You have a good summer, too," I told them trying to stop the argument that I knew was coming and walk away hoping the guys would follow.

"I'd rather be a freak than a self-centered bitch that has to buy her friends," Jared said to Megan and then he turned to Sara and the other minions. "What's up rent-a-homies?"

_Of course I have no such luck._

"Rent-a-what?" asked Sara.

"Okay," I said turning back to grab Jared and Sierra and drag them to the door. "It was wonderful catching up, really it was, but we've gotta go so if you'll excuse us-."

"I don't believe anyone was talking to the whore," said Megan, glaring at me.

"Look you-"yelled Sierra, attempting to launch herself at Megan but I grabbed her before she could.

"No, we're not fighting! Let's go!" I dragged her out the door.

"I can't stand that bitch! See thinks she can't be touched because she has access to mommy's bank accounts. Give me five minutes with her; we'll see how much money it takes to fix her plastic ass once I'm done." She ranted. Sierra may be the opposite of Jared and Michael in size, but when it came to temper she was worse than both of the boys combined. She's a small, hot headed, kind of quiet girl who's really cool once you get to know her. She had shoulder length, light brown hair and big brown eyes and stood at about 5'5", making me the smallest standing at 5'0.

"Stop it. It's the first day of summer. No more school, no more homework, no more teachers, no more spoiled prissy bitches, just us. At least for the next two weeks," I said trying to defuse the ticking bomb that was Sierra.

"What? What do you mean for the next two weeks? You're not coming to camp?" She shot off questions, completely forgetting about Megan.

"I told you guys, we don't have the money for it. Maybe next year, I don't know, but look on the bright side; you get to go to the best place on earth for the summer. You get to learn all of this cool stuff, meet new people, maybe perform, and just relax. You guys just go and make sure you have fun. I hear there's supposed to be some celebrity teaching this year so just have fun and for the love of all that's holy, get me a picture if it Max Schneider," I begged causing them to laugh. _I love me some Max._

"I'll give him a kiss for you." Sierra promised.

"No you won't," said Jared, giving Sierra the stern look. "No she won't," he said to me.

"Alright I won't," she said to him and then turned to me. "I totally will," she whispered.

"Alright," I said laughing. "Bye guys. See you later." I said, heading home.

"Bye Mitch," they responded.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door.

"Back here." I heard my dad reply from the back yard where I found him and mom grilling burgers.

"Hey sweetheart, how was the last day?" asked mom.

"Horrible! Who gives important tests on the last day of school? Everyone's brain is pretty much shut off by the middle of the year! How are we supposed to do well on a test in the last day? That makes no sense," I complained, being sure to leave out the Megan incident.

"Well we have some news that would make you feel better." Said mom smiling

"What?"

"**You're going to Camp Rock! Well we're going to camp rock**." she announced happily.

"**WHAT? How? When?"** I asked bouncing where I stood.

"**I got an offer to be the new cook there. You get to go at a discounted price as long as you help out with the kitchen work.** We're leaving on Saturday night so I can set up everything. Sound good?" she said.

"Yes that sounds perfect! I can't believe it! Thank you mom!" I practically yelled launching myself at her into a hug before I barreled back into the house, up to my room and began to pack.

_I'M GOING TO CAMP ROCK! _I thought in my head as I grabbed every cute outfit I had and a few bathing suits and threw them into my suitcase.

**Saturday**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

"Mitchie get up! We're gonna be late!" my mother called from outside my door.

I quickly flipped the covers off, grabbed some clothes and ran straight for the shower.

Once I was dressed, I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I could smell breakfast being made.

"Good morning sweety," mom greeted.

"Good morning. Where's dad?" I asked, not seeing him. Usually he's the first one on location where ever food's around.

"He's putting the bags in the truck. Eat first and then go grab your stuff so we can get going. You packed everything you need, right?"

"Yep, I packed everything and double checked last night before bed." I replied shoveling food into my mouth.

"Thanks mom," I said putting my plate in the sink as I made a mad dash for the stairs. "It was great!'

"I doubt you tasted any of it with how fast you were eating but thanks anyways." Mom said laughing.

I grabbed my bags, looked around to make absolutely sure I had everything I needed. Seeing nothing, I ran back downstairs with my bags and out to the driveway where everyone was waiting.

"Here you go," I said throwing my bags to dad and climbing in the truck. "Hurry it up, we're gonna be late!" I yelled out the window.

"Well good morning to you, too" he said, moving slower than before.

"Steve! Stop playing around. Put the bags in the van and let's go before Mitchie bounces through the roof," mom said turning to me.

"Mitch, please stop."

"Yes ma'am." I said as mom laughed at me.

Once all the bags were safely packed away and everyone was in the car/truck we pulled out of the driveway with mom and I following dad in the Connie's catering truck.

_Finally! Camp Rock here we come!_ I thought as I began to bounce in my seat again.

"Mitchie..." said mom.

"Sorry," I apologized again, still celebrating in my head.

**At camp:**

Pulling into camp, the first thing I saw was the cabins and all of the kids gathered around in groups talking and hugging, some carrying their instruments around, and some dancing.

_This is going to be the best summer ever!_

"**We're here! This is great! Thank you so much! This is gonna be so much fun!**" I said leaning over to give her a big hug.

I hopped out of the truck and stopped to stare at the black stretch limo parked right next to us.

_Whoa! Wonder who's in there._ I thought just as a tall blonde girl, who looked about my age, stepped out.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, amazed as to wondering who she was to be in a stretch limo.

I went over to the van where dad was grabbing our bags.

"Can you believe we're finally here?! I'm so excited!" I asked grabbing my bags.

"Yes I can believe we're here and I can see that you're excited. People in _Japan_ can see that you're excited." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be a joy kill." I told him pretending to frown.

"I'm the joy kill but you're the one frowning." He said laughing.

"Nuh uh!"

"Alright you two, that's enough," said mom laughing at our childish behavior.

"Well this is it I guess. You two have fun, stay out of trouble and make sure you help your mom out okay?" he said hugging me and mom goodbye.

"We will. Are you sure you can't stay for a little while?" I asked.

Be careful driving home."

"I wish I could but I gotta get back to the store" he said getting back into the van. "Have fun guys!" he said pulling off.

"We will." We all said back, waving at the retreating van.

"Alright, let's go get settled in." mom said as I followed her to the staff cabin where I'd be staying with her.

When we walked into the cabin, I went straight for the first bed I saw and threw my bags on to it.

"**Settled**," I announced happily.

"**That's great!"** said an average height guy with short blonde hair and an English accent. "**Brown Cessario, camp director**..."

That was all I heard of the introduction as I made my way out of the cabin.

I went down to a small stage set up by the water where the rest of the campers were.

I was so excited with taking in everything around me that I didn't see the girl from the limo standing behind me and accidently bumped into her.

"**Oh, sorry, I didn't see you**!" I said

"**Obviously**" she said snarkily looking down her nose at me.

"You don't have to be bitchy about it. It was an accident," said Jared from behind her.

"Who are you?" she scoffed as she turned around looked up at my friend and took a step back.

"I'm Jared Henry, I'm a new camper here, and I don't like the way you were talking to friend." He said in a tone of voice that I knew very well.

"Jared let it go. It's not that serious. Come on." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him around the blonde bitch, as I was now choosing to call her. "Where are the others?"

"They're still looking around. This place is so cool, but the big question is what are _you_ doing here? I thought you couldn't come." He said.

"I thought that too, but mom said she got an offer to be the new cook here so she got me in on a discount as long as I help out in the kitchen," I explained.

"Mitchie!" I heard Sierra and Michael scream as they ran to hug me, nearly knocking me to the ground. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at once.

"Hey guys," I greeted them laughing. "Mom's the new cook and she got me in on discount."

"Cool," Said Sierra.

"Who was the blonde chick?" asked Michael.

"That's Tess Tyler," said voice from behind us. We all turned to see a girl who looked to be about my height if she were standing with shoulder length, brown, curly hair. She was wearing a black shirt with pick guitars all over, a black and purple checkered skirt with purple leggings underneath.

_She looks like she'd be cool to hang with._

"She's the wanna be diva of Camp Rock." She said looking at blonde bitch.

"**Is she any good?"** Michael asked.

"**She's good at trying too hard to be good."** She said laughing. "She thinks just because her mom is T.J. Tyler, she's queen and everyone should bow down to her."

"_That's_ attractive," said Jared scoffing at the shallowness.

"**Hi, I'm Caitlyn, Camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out."** She said turning toward her laptop, hitting a bunch of keys and making this really cool beat.

"Wow! You're good." said Sierra.

"Yeah," I agreed "you have talent. I'm Mitchie; these are my friends Michael, Jared, and Sierra."

"Hey." She said as she put her laptop in her bag and hopped down from her perch on the stage as a short red headed woman made her way up.

"**Hi gang!"** she said excitedly. **"I'm Dee La Duke, the musical director here at Camp Rock. **I'm so excited to see so many new faces! I can guarantee you will all have the best summer anyone could possibly have. You will learn how to step out of the box, develop your own sound, and most importantly... have fun!" she announced as everyone cheered.

"We're having a Jam tonight so anyone who wants to show what they've got, feel free to sign up." And with that everyone was free to do as they wanted for a half hour until Opening night jam started.

"Do you guys think we should perform tonight?" I asked the group.

"Why not? It's the first day here we should just jump right in. what do you guys think?" asked Sierra turning toward the boys.

"I'm up for it if you guys are," Said Michael.

"Let's do it.," Agreed Jared.

And for the next couple of minutes we discussed what to perform and went to sign up.

**There are 2,677 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (P.O.V.'s, location, days, etc.). For future reference, there are characters that will hold more importants than others so don't be surprised if someone stops being mentions at some point. I chose to use some of my favorite lines from the movie and they are bolded in the story. Bair with me if I make any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense to you. I'm still getting used to typing out my stories for others to read. Feel free to comment and give suggestions. Constructive criticism will always be welcome.**


End file.
